Moldings for furniture, in particular for seating furniture, are frequently produced from a fibrous material such as plywood. One property of plywood is that it can be deformed only to a relatively small extent. The result of this is either that the seat or backrest moldings of a piece of seating furniture can be deformed only to a relatively small extent and thus also can be adapted only to a very limited extent to the anatomical requirements of the body of an individual or else that the corresponding moldings have to be produced from other, more easily deformable materials, which then have the disadvantage that they do not possess the structural and thermal properties which a piece of wooden furniture can afford. If a material such as plywood is deformed to too pronounced an extent, the outer layers crack, which renders the corresponding molding unusable.
Although seating-furniture moldings which have lightening holes or else elongate cutouts in the seat part or in the backrest part are known, it has been the case that these cutouts are used for decorative purposes alone. An example of such a chair model provided with decorative holes is the "Trinidat" model designed by the Dane Nana Ditzel and produced by the Fredericia chair factory. The slits provided in this case, however, are used for purely decorative purposes and thus do not allow pronounced deformation of the moldings, in particular when plywood is used.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a molding, in particular for furniture and particularly for seating furniture, which consists of a multi-layered fibrous material and by means of which it is possible to produce surfaces with pronounced curvature without outer layers being damaged on these curved surfaces after final shaping.